afternoon, city street seemed busy
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: As the pedestrians were still spilling over the sidewalk, they started moving on and leaving the building in a lonely noise.


**afternoon, city street seemed busy**

(the original one is _"sore hari, jalan raya tampak ramai"_ which made by me too)

All the copyright of **VOCALOID** characters here belong to **Yamaha Corporation and the others**. No commercial benefit taken.

(I feel like a shit translating this without any doubt—please forgive me for the grammar.)

 **happy reading.**

 **XxX**

The young man kept stirring the pale brown foam which was filling the half of the cup before him. His shiny blue eyes seemed empty, unfocused on staring on the thing.

"Exhausted, don't you?"

That low voice slightly startled him right before his brain decided to deactivate itself while he was still sitting. Quickly he answered with a thin smile.

"How's with you?"

"For me, yes. I am. Really. This is our first weekend here after all."

The other young man before him started relaxing his shoulders, letting off the purple hair of his so that a few of them was dangled, complying with the gravity. He slowly thumped his back on the soft back of the cafe bench, closing his eyes for a moment and opening them back. He stared directly at the sweetheart before him. "How's with the milkshake? Hio said, it seems like I'm more suitable to be a barista."

"If you become a barista, it'll get you closer to him, doesn't it? He is a barista too, right?"

"Oh, come on, Kaito. Don't be so jealous. I'm still loving you, okay?"

Kaito immediately crumpled a paybill paper on the table, then threw it toward the culprit. Because of its not-bigger-than-tennis-ball size, what he did just seemed like playing around. But his act received a laugh anyway.

"Haha, you really never change."

"Stop it, Gakupo. Don't piss me off." Kaito rolled his eyes, then gave a mocking smile. "I bite. Hard."

"I don't mind, though."

A truck passing through the street in front of the cafe caused a pretty loud sound, as if to silenced both of them.

"It feels like the street wasn't really this busy before, was it?"

Glancing at the young man gripping the glass by two hands, Gakupo did nothing besides looking toward the way Kaito saw. He then said lazily,

"Before when?"

"When we were still in high school?"

"Huh, do you really still remember on something unimportant like that? You're forgetful, yes?"

"Don't take it wrong. I said _it feels_ , so I wasn't really sure." Kaito secretly sipped his milkshake once more, without pulling off his gaze from the crowded street. "You should know this; sometimes forgetful people could suddenly remember on some things that are even unimportant at all."

"The example is?" The eyes which were darker than that orange dusk stained blue sky, glancing back at Kaito.

"For example..." Suddenly that delicious-looked lips stopped moving. The owner was speechless instantly as the blue eyes started shoning a reminiscene; a nostalgia.

Gakupo waited the continuance patiently. This time the young man focused all his attention toward the lover. He was hypnotized—and indeed, every times they fell into a silence, the possibility of the thing like this occuring was very high. And it seemed that the problem itself was unaware of the continuing looks since then.

The blue hair which was adorning around his face looked perfectly suited to the monochrome outfit he was wearing, especially with the brown nuance dominating the room. Mirror in his eyes reflected the ray of sunshine which was peeking from a corner of the world, luminescing something Gakupo loved since the first time they met.

Albeit he knew and perhaps everybody knew too—it was a deceiving innocence. Originally Kaito wasn't that innocent.

While sinking in his own mind, his eyes unashamedly watched the lips which was playing the straw. He thought, that was gorgeous. He imagined one-two different things that probably could happen by the same way it did.

And he started grumbling on why Kaito never gave him a protest even after few seconds had been through while he was staring at him.

Slowly but surely, the noise of the city in the afternoon began to be mixed in his mind, forgotten by him as his mind floating in the air.

"... remember?"

"Huh? Remember what?" Gakupo was snapped from his daydreaming—dang, he had to stop that daydreaming habit of his. Yeah, before something useless happen.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Milkshake. You also ever made it for me before."

One eyebrow lifted became a spontaneous reaction by Gakupo as the answer. "Milkshake? Eh, before... when?"

"You don't remember it." Kaito exhaled, then finishing off his drink. "All right, forget it. That's not really important, after all."

"Shit, Kaito..." Gakupo didn't understand why this young man could be so easily sulking. And for the worst, Kaito's face while getting angry or being normal almost couldn't be distinguished.

It was difficult to have expression as flat as concrete wall.

Or perhaps Kaito wasn't angry indeed. However, there was no one could really tell besides himself.

"Heyyy, I'm really sorry, if I'm bothering you. But Tonio started raging like hell and well, he asked me locking the door immediately."

Their conversation was interupted when another young man appeared from a door in the room. The smile was accompanied by a wrinkled forehead—the man seemed uncomfortable, but stilll pushing himself because of the other more urgent matters. "If this cafe's owned by you both, I won't bother!"

They both immediately got up from the cafe bench.

"W-we're sorry, Leon-san..."

"Hahaha, no problem."

Busy city street got more rumbling after they walked out.

"Will ya still come here tomorrow?" Leon started a chit-chat while busying his own hands by locking the building door.

"Uh, no—the contract said we'll just be here in weekends, right?" The bluenette answered, as the other just kept silent following his steps.

"Oh, yes. I remember it. You two just work here as a weekend part-timer." The green eyes were covered in the twilight sun, staring at the two young men before him. "If you change your mind, just lemme know, gotcha? I'll tell Tonio."

Kaito nodded once.

"And do you know? You guys just worked for two days straight here and some of our loyal customers had already form your fansclub."

"What the—"

"Even today they asked me for taking a photo with them."

Paused for a half second and Kaito rolled his eyes upon Gakupo's innocent answer just now. The other two just chuckled softly.

"If it bothers you guys, I'll warn 'em."

They both finally parted with Leon in front of the closed cafe. As the pedestrians were still spilling over the sidewalk, they started moving on and leaving the building in a lonely noise.

Along with their almost rhythmic steps, the black shadows beneath their legs loyally accompanied. So do with the foliage which were dancing around with the cool afternoon breeze, and bringing a paradoxical calmness.

"Gakupo."

"What?"

"I'm still confused about why we worked part-time here."

Gakupo snorted loudly, his small smile looked mocking. "You want me to tell you that stupid thing again? The first time we met Leon and his friend?"

"Uh, nope. Thanks. Your smile suddenly makes me feel sick."

Bicycle bell was heard beautifully among the noise of the city street. Oh, what a busy afternoon. Next weekend, they would have to repeat this again. The crowd, and that milkshake straw again.

 **XxX**

 **END.**

 **XxX**

 **A/N:**

Why am I so hungry—

It feels kinda dumb because like there's no one actually wanting the English version—and I'm really stupid about this since English is not my first language. But I did it anyway, because I think why not.

Some parts may not same as the original one. Yeah. Whatever. This is my first time so... yha.

I appreciate any comments and critiques about this one, or even about me. lol

Thank you for reading!

30062017\. ACSSB. YV


End file.
